Little Red Riding Hood
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: It's halloween. Costumes, tension and the end of a battle. A love battle


Just a quick one that I dreamt about this halloween. Sirius and everyone else still alive but voldermort was defeated.

Hermione Granger was a determined young lady, she knew exactly what she wanted and decided this year to go in for the kill.  
Every year there was a huge halloween party held at 12 Grimmauld Place, and every year, one particular person hid in his room and refused to participate. Everyone tried to get him to come out but he refused, 'dressing up is for children' he bellowed behind his securely locked door and wards. Truth was, he loved halloween and the costumes but he always felt alone, most people were paid up so always went in couple costumes. There was only ever one other singleton at the parties but he knew she'd never look his way so rather than make a fool out of himself, he stayed away.

Every year at these parties, Hermione would seek Sirius out as she hated being alone at them. Harry and Ginny tried setting her up on blind dates but within half an hour, the date had disappeared off to another party, one where they knew they'd probably get lucky! Hermione was not frigid to say the least but she knew that there was only one person who would get her blood pumping and give her the best night of her life, but how to get him was another obstacle. He locked himself away behind his door and refused to come out.

Hermione found herself coming earlier every year to the parties, already dressed in her costume. She always offered to help decorate but everyone knew she was there to get a glimpse of Sirius. The tension was alway so thick in the room when they both were there. Each year she picked out an outfit that she thought would get his attention and each year she'd make it more revealing somehow without it being slutty, but each year she failed to get her treat. She would pester Remus months in advance as to what Sirius liked in a woman and what costumes she think he'd like, he would help the best he could.

Hermione had varied from being a muggle witch, to a fairy, to a bloodied nurse. This year though she was going down an alternative route.

At precisely 4pm, Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, this year however, she was greeted by a sombre looking Ginny. When she looked around for Sirius, Ginny said that he was already in his room with a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione had a very determined look in her eye and she stomped upstairs towards his room. She passed Harry and Ron on the stairwell but she was completely oblivious to their stares and gaped mouths. Ginny could be heard chuckling at the bottom of the stairs and just shook her head when the boys sheepishly looked at her.

Bang bang bang went Sirius' door. 'Go away Prongslet, dressing up is for children' was the response Hermione got. With a quick swish and flick of her wand, the wards were dropped and the door unlocked. She creeped into the room to find Sirius sprawled on his bed with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand, his eyes were in shock. Who on earth was this woman in a red cape who managed to get through his wards!

'My my, what big eyes you have,' Hermione whispered, so he couldn't recognise her voice.  
Sirius stared blankly at her, he couldn't speak, how dare this person enter his room then talk about his eyes! He started to narrow them at her when his ears caught a most tinkling memorising laugh.  
'And what big hands you have, I cannot wait for them to be touching me!'  
Sirius dropped his mouth open, this woman was flirting with him and he had no idea who she was! His brain was wracking for he knew there was a muggle story about a woman in a red cape...if only he could remember and then he could respond.  
'Oh and what sharp teeth you have, I'll get so much pleasure from them biting me' Hermione seductively whispered.  
'Oh I'm not a big bad wolf, you want moony for that, you've got the wrong guy.' Sirius finally replied, Little red riding hood was the book! This woman must have a knowledge of muggle books, his brain thought about the only person he knew of that liked muggle books and that was Hermione but no way was she Standing here in front of him, openly flirting. He was an old man compared to her. Well he was maybe 20 years her senior but she was so much more mature than him.

'Oh, I wasn't looking for Remus but I'll take my leave, i'm obviously wrong about this' Hermione turned and headed towards the door, she was completely mortified. She was an idiot, of course Sirius wouldn't be interested in a boring dull woman like her. As she fled, her wand slipped out of her basket and fell to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, her red cape rode up to reveal an extremely short dress, and much to Sirius' delight, crotchless knickers. He was off the bed in a flash and grabbed her wand, not properly looking at it. Hermione froze, she was still bent over but she could feel Sirius standing directly behind her.  
His hand came into contact with her skin, the touch was electrifying, he didn't know if it was the dog in him or the alcohol but he bent down and put his nose and mouth to her centre and sniffed deeply then gave her a little lick. As his tongue flicked out, padfoot inside him howled and cheered, this little red riding hood was right for him! But Sirius was confused as he knew that it was only Hermione that was right for him. It was definitely the firewhiskey addling his brain as he couldn't work out that they were one of the same.

Deciding to not wait any longer, Sirius reached around and untied the cape. The red cloak floated down to the floor. Damn, he still couldn't see this witch and her face. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, 'Oh my, look at how big my hands are, would you like to feel them inside of you? Or how about my teeth, I can bite and nip you, I can drag them across your skin and make you shiver with delight. And my eyes, my eyes will bore into yours whilst you orgasim into bliss. Would you like that little red riding hood? I can be a very big bad wolf if you want?'

As Sirius's fingers traced the outline of her knickers, Hermione felt herself get extremely wet, all she could do was nod in agreement. She eagerly waited for his fingers to penetrate her but nothing happened, instead she felt the cape being tied around her neck again and her wand being slid into her basket. She was still bent over so was shocked to see a pair of bare feet at her eye level. She felt the hood being pulled back up over her head and saw a hand extending to her in a gentle manner which meant he was going to help her up and send her on her way. This infuriated her a lot.

'I'll show you what a big fucking bad wolf can do' she exclaimed as she straightened up, wandlessly slammed the open door shut and pinned Sirius against the door.  
Her mouth was on his in an instant and she pushed him further into the door and ground against him. Sirius was in shock at first but found himself eagerly responding, he twirled them around so she was pressed up against the door and she wrapped her legs around him, he could feel her wetness soaking through him. As he attacked her neck, biting and nipping, her hood fell down. Sirius looked up into her eyes and saw the same lust mirroring back at him from her eyes. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, ready to unstrip her. When his eyes blinked back into focus, he was in utter shock. Underneath him was Hermione! She was in the smallest tightest dress that showed off each curve, his hands twitched to touch them. He found he couldn't speak except for for 3 words 'are you sure?'  
Her response was to flip them over, straddle him and grind down harder. 'Fucks sake Black, just put that mouth and those hands to work, we'll talk about it in the morning!' And with that, they carried on.

Unfortunately downstairs the party had stopped, Harry decided it was best to relocate to a different venue, he was glad his best friend and his godfather were finally sorting out their issues but for merlin's sake, couldn't they have remembered to silence the room!


End file.
